narutofandomcom_ru-20200223-history
Naruto: Konoha Ninpōchō
Naruto: Konoha Ninpōchō '''( , ''Наруто: Коноха Нинпоочоо; Буквальное значение: ''Наруто: Книга Искусств Ниндзя Древесного Листа) '''была первой игрой Наруто, выпущенной 27 марта 2003 года в Японии. Она была единственной игрой Наруто, появившейся на портативной консоли компании Bandai — WonderSwan Color. Эта ролевая игра не имела ни единой возможности локализации в Северной Америке, поскольку WonderSwan Colour никогда не выпускалась за пределами Японии. Геймплей Игра является RPG, где игрок выбирает Печати из Свитка, которые используются в качестве команд. Всего существует 32 печати (если считать трёх играбельных персонажей, их становится 96) в режиме истории и 14 эксклюзивных для многопользовательских матчей. Каждый персонаж может одновременно иметь в своём свитке лишь 12 печатей, необходимых для выбора той, которая будет использоваться в меню паузы, когда он заполнится. В бою появятся пять из двенадцати печатей, которые после использования будут заменяться другой печатью из свитка. Печати и техники подразделяются на четыре категории: Ниндзюцу, Гендзюцу, Тайдзюцу и Другие. Защищаясь, печать Ниндзюцу может предотвратить действие техники Гендзюцу, Гендзюцу предотвращает Тайдзюцу, а Тайдзюцу предотвращает Ниндзюцу. Уровень персонажа зависит от уровня каждой из его печатей. От частоты использования одной и той же печати зависит её уровень, который улучшает персонажа. Путём пополнения чакры с помощью печатей и или пропуском хода две и более печати могут комбинироваться для формирования более сильных техник. К примеру, комбинация и приведёт к появлению техники Стихии Огня: Огненный Дракон — более сильной огненной техники. и приведут к появлению техники Стихии Огня: Пламя Мудрого Феникса, которая сокрушает всех оппонентов. , и приводит к возникновению техники Стихии Огня: Большой Огненный Шар, которая является и мощной и побеждает всех противников. Некоторые комбинации доступны лишь ограниченному количеству персонажей, коим,к примеру, является Наруто, будучи единственным в состоянии использовать Технику Соблазнения с помощью печатей и . Персонажи Играбельные персонажи * Наруто Узумаки * Саске Учиха * Сакура Харуно Другие персонажи * Ирука Умино (противник и временно играбельный персонаж) * Мизуки (противник) * Третий Хокаге (противник) * Эбису (противник) * Конохамару Сарутоби (противник и временно играбельный персонаж) * Моэги (противник) * Удон (противник) * Какаши Хатаке (противник и временно играбельный персонаж) * Куренай Юхи * Киба Инузука (противник и временно играбельный персонаж) * Акамару * Хината Хьюга (противник и временно играбельный персонаж) * Шино Абураме (противник и временно играбельный персонаж) * Асума Сарутоби * Ино Яманака (противник и временно играбельный персонаж) * Шикамару Нара (противник и временно играбельный персонаж) * Чоджи Акимичи (противник и временно играбельный персонаж) * Майто Гай * Рок Ли (противник) * Неджи Хьюга (противник) * Тентен (противник) * Девятихвостый * Четвёртый Хокаге (только в прологе) * Гамабунта * Мадам Шиджими * Тора (противник) * Аяме * Теучи en:Naruto: Konoha Ninpōchō * Тазуна * Гозу (противник) * Мейзу (противник) * Лодочник * Гато * Вараджи (противник) * Зори (противник) * Забуза Момочи (противник) * Хаку (противник) * Цунами * Инари * Гиичи * Теусе (противник) * Агеха * Кайза (только во флешбеках) * Агари Эксклюзивные игровые персонажи * Хашира (ハシラ) - Советник, который отдал миссию Команде 7. * Химуро (ヒムロ) - Юноша, который понравился Сакуре. * Принцесса Хотару (ホタル姫) - под именем Кисаго (キサゴ), молодая принцесса requested to be taken around Konoha, Команда 7 согласилась на миссию по её сопровождению. * Старик (爺) - дедушка Хотару. Сражён Сакурой. * Кавара(カワラ) - Важный молодой мальчик, которого должна развлекать Команда 7. * Шикии (シキイ) - Защитник Канары. Дважды сражён во время миссии. * Кизучи (キヅチ) и Ясури (ヤスリ) - Двое пожилых людей, которые тренируют Команды 7 и 8 в лесу Конохи. * Шизуку (シズク) - Человек, сраженный в миссии перед сопровождением Тазуны. * Nanpa Men (ナンパ男) and Henchmen (手下) - Several bald men resembling one of the members from the Gatō Company that appear as common enemies. Nanpa Men attempt to flirt with Kisago and later attack Team 7. Henchmen are Gatō's thugs. They appear with yellow (weaker), blue, and red (stronger) clothes. * Ниндзя-Отступники Конохи (木ノ葉抜忍) - Белые ниндзя из Конохи, которые выступают сильнейшим объединением противников. Они работают на Мизуки и Гато. * Дикие Кошки (山猫) - Two cats resembling Tora that attacked Naruto in one mission. They also appear as random enemies alongside White Rabbits in the mission to find Tora. * Pond Carps (池の鯉) - Several fishes fought by Team 7 to entertain Kawara. They can use the Clone Technique and recover their health. The player must defeat all of them in a certain amount of turns. Категория:Видеоигры